gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Superfast Jellyfish
Superfast Jellyfish '''es la sexta canción de Plastic Beach y el penultimo o último sencillo, De La Soul y Gruff Rhys colaboraron. En el canal de YouTube oficial de Gorillaz, el sencillo ha tenido más de 2 millones de visitas sin la liberación de un video oficial. El miembro de La banda Ficticia Murdoc Niccals manifestó lo siguiente "Superfast Jellyfish" en una pista de un comentario canción: "Cuando se piensa en Gorillaz, tiene sentido tener un animal de Super Furry allí, ¿no es cierto que siempre he amado a ellos? por lo que envió un avión para recoger Gruff y llevarlo hasta aquí. En el vídeo se ve a un hombre despertado por el reloj y va a la cocina a hornear en microondas lo que parece ser "Superfast Jellyfish", unas medusas que solo se cocinan en micro hondas, después de un baile Hindú, al final del vídeo el sujeto termina de comerse toda la comida. Pista Letra Yo, pretty packages of frosted delights Look, it comes with a toy hehe, I like that. I wanna number 4, a number 6, and throw in a plastic doughnut Just enjoy the gritty crunch, it tastes just like chicken. Wrappers of many bit sizes Man, are you freakin blind? That’s a rock. All mixed in the pot for momma’s homemade from scratch, well, not quite. Toasted over flames, they be tasting quite right. All hail king Neptune and his water breathers No snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don’t waste time with your net, our net worth is Set Ready, go. Many know others, but we be the colors of the mad and the wicked we be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign shower my habits while you dine like rabbits with the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that’s chicken) Gotta have it Superfast! (A whole lot of breakfast you got time for!) Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue Tonight,The night goes out to Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum The sea is radioactive The sea is radioactive All hail king Neptune and his water breathers No snail thing to quick for his water feeders Don’t waste time with your net, our net worth is Set, Ready, go. Many know others, but we be the colors of the mad and the wicked we be bad, we be brickit with the 24 hour sign shower my habits while you dine like rabbits with the crunchy, crunchy carrots (that’s chicken) Gotta have it Superfast! Superfast Superfast, I come in last, but just in time for breakfast Keep it through, Keep it through, forever blue Tonight, The night goes out to Aluminum I crush your f.u.n aluminum The sea is radioactive The sea is radioactive Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish (Don't waste time!) Superfast Jellyfish Superfast Jellyfish Curiosidades *Se dice que se puede escuchar a Murdoc cantar. *Contiene fragmentos de un comercial de 1986, de microondas de Swanson "Great Starts Breakfasts" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2BCG4YZy8Y) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos